Active reflect array antennas that are fabricated with one or more monolithic substrates require substantial DC current for high-power applications. As these substrates are tiled closely together to form a larger array, the routing of the DC bias lines to each chip becomes increasingly difficult due to the substantial DC current requirements of a large array. This is especially a problem when lower-voltage devices requiring higher current are used for amplification. Thus, there are general needs for improved techniques for providing DC current in reflect-array antennas.